viaje en el tiempo parte 4
by mariabsanchezm99
Summary: Eli donde estamos pregunto trixie asustada Creo reconocer este lugar dijo Elí mirando a su esposa Dentro del refugió kord iba camino a su habitación cuando vio y se dijo que está pasando aquí y que hacen trixie y Elí afuera? que pasara despues nose pero lean


Viaje en el tiempo parte 4

-Eli donde estamos pregunto trixie asustada Creo reconocer este lugar dijo Elí mirando a su esposa

Dentro del refugió kord iba camino a su habitación cuando vio y se dijo que está pasando aquí y que hacen trixie y Elí afuera?

Cuando Kord salió se impactó al ver que Trixie y Eli estaban algo cambiados el chico se parecía a su papa y Trixie simplemente creció y dejo de usar esas coletas y ahora traía el cabello suelto

con su fleco de lado

-Eli, trixie son u- ustedes dijo kord algo nervioso al ver que no eran Elí y trixie los que él conocía

Eli y Trixie voltearon a verse

-estamos en el pasado- dijo Eli

Trixie solo asintió

-Ósea que ustedes son los padres del futuro de tex y Alex dijo kord abriendo aún más los ojos

-amm si ellos están aquí- dijo Trixie

-si claro que si, ahora se encuentran dormidos- dijo Kord

-creo q deberíamos dejarlos dormir y mañana veremos qué pasa- dijo Eli

En ese momento salió pronto que le iba a decir a kord que ya dejaran de hacerle bromas al momento que abrió los ojos el topoide vio a dos adultos iguales a Elí y trixie y no tardo en preguntar

-Q-que sucede aquí dijo gritando pronto.

-acaso eres will shane- dijo Pronto ya que al parecer Eli era idéntico a su papa

Trixie solo rodo los ojos

-amigo ellos son los padres de tex y Alex-dijo Kord

-oooo pero no se los lleven ya me encariñe con ellos no sé qué haría si se fueran- dijo Pronto

-Pronto ellos se los tienes que llevar ya que si los dejan el futuro cambiara totalmente-dijo Kord

Pronto puso una cara triste y volvió a su cuarto

-descuida estará bien- dijo Kord a Eli

- Pasen a dentro que ase frio a fuera dijo kord

Eli y trixie entraron al refugió y vieron a los niños dormidos en el sofá sparqui y Lily al verlos empezaron a brincar y chillar de alegría

Ellos solo rieron al ver el comportamiento de las babosas y trixie estaba tranquila al saber que sus pequeños estaban bien.

Eli y Trixie estaban en sus cuartos dormidos y al oír tanto ruido se despertaron al bajar se encontraron con ellos del futuro eli se impacto al ver que se parecía mucho a su padre

Trixie solo seles quedo mirando hasta que escucharon que alguien se despertaba

los niños se despertaron .. y al mirar a sus padres se levantaron los fueron a abrazar

-mama, papa como los extrañamos- dijeron alex y tex al mismo tiempo

El Eli del pasado solo sonrió .. Estaba feliz de que sus padres estaban aquí pero triste al ver que se Iván a ir

Trixie del futuro estaba muy feliz del volver a ver a sus hijos al igual que Elí del futuro Pero esta les tenía una noticia.

Ella y Elí se les acercaron y les dijeron a sus dos pequeños que tendrían un hermanito Al oír eso los dos niños se emocionaron porque Iván a hacer tres hermanos

Eli no escucho nada ya que cuando bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón quedo de nuevo dormido…

Trixie despertó

con los gritos de los niños

Estaba somnolienta

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Eli

él no se dio cuenta ya que estaba de nuevo dormido

Trixie se recargo en su hombro sin pensarlo ya que seguía somnolienta

Eli se despertó ..

Volteo a verla confundido .. Pero le restó importancia ..

El solo sonrió al ver a trixie.

Kord lo único que Asia era observarlos con una sonrisa Burpy brinco a la mesa y cuando vio a Elí del futuro y al del presente se quedó boqui abierto y confundido .

Burpy estaba confundido ya que Eli del futuro parecía Will Shane

y si no hubiera sido porque Trixie venía con él .. Habría pensado que era will shane

Cuando Elí se levantó del sofá con trixie se impactaron al ver a los padres de los niños .

Eli se quedó observando detenidamente a el mismo mientras que Trixie hacia lo mismo

Ellos del futuro se sentían algo incomodos como se les quedaron mirando.

Kord lo único que Asia era reírse en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera…

Hasta que escucharon una alarma…

Era Twist del futuro ... Obligo a Katherine y a Tobías a que lo enviara al pasado ..

Para derrotar a Elí…

Al verlo los niños sintieron un escalofrió, Elí del futuro estaba furioso a ver twist no quería que seles acercara a trixie ni a los niños .

Los cubrió en su espalda y Eli del futuro saco su lanzadora y apunto a twist

Los niños se espantaron al ver que twist ya traía su arma mejorada

Eli saco su lanzadora y apunto a twist también.

Twist solo los observaba con una sonrisa malévola

twist lanzo a loki

él se transformó dándole a Elí del pasado en el estómago, lo dejo sin aire.

Trixie del pasado al verlo en el suelo corrió asía el preocupada

Dios mío Elí estas bien dijo trixie ayudándolo a levantase.

El seguía sin aire .. Comenzó a dejar de respirar poco a poco

le dolía mucho.

Trixie comenzaba a preocuparse.

Tex y Alex al ver eso se enfadaron agarraron sus lanzadoras con sparqui y Lily y dispararon asía twist estas se trasformaron en una especie de transformación de (infierno con electroshock) y ambas babosa lanzaron una llama electrocutada asía twist.

Twist las esquivo con facilidad

Eli seguía sin poder respirar

-Eli debes de quedarte, no te duermas- dijo Trixie

El chico estaba entrecerrando los ojos ya que no podía respirar bn y sentía un horrible dolor en el estómago.

Trixie se le empezaba a escaparle las lágrimas al ver

El Elí del futuro empezaba a marearse hasta caer de rodillas.

Empezaba a desvanecerse ..

Trixie comenzó a preocuparse

Y sus hijos estaban desvaneciéndose.

Ellos se empezaban a asustar.

Y twist no quitaba de su rostro la diabólica sonrisa kord salió y cargo a una carnero para darle un golpe a twist.

Esta lo sorprendió y le dio por la espalda el cayó al piso de rodillas

Trixie seguía ahí con las lágrimas por doquier ..

no sabía qué hacer si él se iba .. Ella lo iba a lamentar.

Y decide darle respiración artificial para al menos lograr llenarle los pulmones de aire.

se acercó y le dio respiración boca a boca

Eli comenzaba a estar mejor pero seguía adolorido

El respiraba poco a poco .. y muy poco

De lo norma.

Twist se levantó y vio que no funciono su plan de deshacerse le los shane se enfado

Y disparo asía los niños un carnero malvada.

Kord disparo una aracnired y desvió a la babosa... Kord sonrió.

El Elí del pasado dejaba de desvanecerse al igual de los niños.

Tex aprovecho y cargo a una demoledora que logro golpear a twist lográndolo asarlo caer.

se acercó y le quito su lanzadora

Twist seguía en el piso

se enfureció

se puso de pie y se fue

Pero antes de que pudiera tan solo alejarse o salir del refugio shane en el que se encontraba

se desvaneció

su lanzadora babosas el se fue de nuevo al futuro

Alex salió corriendo en donde estaba su papa para ayudarlo a parar al igual que tex.

Él les agradeció

Eli seguía "mejorando" Trixie no podía quitar las lágrimas en los ojos

Sentía un nudo en la garganta ..

No lo pudo detener y comenzó a llorar

Pronto trato de calmarla ya que estaba muy alterada.

Trixie trataba de controlar las lágrimas pero no podía -Trixie ya no llores voy a estar bien dijo Elí levantándole el rostro a trixie para verla a los ojos.

El sinceramente estaba mal pero no quería ver a la chica pelirroja llorar

Burpy estaba algo enojado con twist el sentía furia enojo a la ves.

Eli del pasado se acercaba poco a poco trixie a que estaba junto a el y ella asía lo mismo asta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Los niños al ver esa escena solo Alex iso cara de asco y tex solo coloco cara de felicidad al ver la escena.

Eli y Trixie del futuro solo sonrieron y recordaron cuando eran jóvenes..

Cargaron a los niños Trixie y Elí se sonreían pero Eli y Trixie del futuro no querían interrumpir pero tuvieron que hacerlo

-amm chicos no quisiera interrumpirlos pero debemos irnos-dijo Trixie del futuro

Todos voltearon a ver a Trixie.

Tex y Alex se le acercaron a kord y lo abran Gracias kord eres el mejor en ayudarnos a asirle bromas a pronto dijeron los niños riéndose con en trol.

Después fue de pronto y este no los quería soltar- Pronto pronto ya suéltanos nos estas asfixiando dijo Alex tratando de respirar.

Y por último de Elí y trixie del pasado.

Ellos los abrasaron fuertemente y dijeron gracias por ayudarnos dijeron regresando donde estaban sus padres.

Eli sonrió tristemente no quería que se fueran... ya les había agarrado cariño ... Pero él sabe que en un futuro ellos va a estar allí.

Ellos se desvanecen regresando al futuro cuando llegaron por fin.

Todos sonríen en ver que estén sanos y a salvo

Kord fue el primero en abrasar a los niños de emoción al verlos.

Pronto fue el segundo en saludarlos.

Todos se dieron un fuerte abrazo como la familia que eran... Se alegraron mucho ...

Kord fue el más alegre ya que junto a los niños le hacían bromas a pronto

Meses más tarde trixie ya tuvo a su tercer hijo lo llamaron will al igual al padre de Elí ellos estaban felices en ver al pequeño y más tex porque ya no sería la más pequeña de la familia.

En el pasado todo marchaba bien y lograron llegar al futuro que con ansias esperaban…

Y con eso a su primer hijo …


End file.
